Pure Desire
by RuthlessXenomorph
Summary: It's another day in headquarters. L is fiddling with sweets while Light is undivided from the computer screen. Only when glances and silence fill the room, do they get rather anxious. LXLight


There he was, Light, slouching in his chair as the screen flickered before him. Here I was, clutching the back of my chair, tossing around some sugar cubes while secretly watching him. The other officers left for further investigation on Kira. We were alone. After a somewhat loud sigh, I directed my full attention to Light. He held his hand to his face, slowly withdrawing it as he noticed my long gaze. "Is something the matter Light-kun?" I finally asked. "No, everything's fine. This is quite dull; would you like to do anything else?" I paused, surprised to the foreign topic. "Such as?" He grinned, "Oh, I don't know, a game of chess, walk in the park, sleep to where we never wake up and have to continue this." I smiled, "I don't know." He stood and crept his way over to me, hovering over me like a shadow of death. His index finger guided my face to look up at him. "I have a feeling you do."

I refused to allow myself to think of those thoughts that sneak their way into my mind and force me to blush. I gulped, almost wanting the touch of his lips against mine. I was just about to open my mouth to speak until I was interrupted by Light's short sigh. He walked over to the counter and fixed himself a cup of coffee. I sit there, reliving that moment and regretting not pulling him in, pushing myself against him and begin tearing off that buttoned up shirt. I shook my head. _Woah, what the hell am I thinking? This is Kira I'm talking about, and all I'm thinking is stripping him down?! _

He turned and returned to his seat. I suppose I was giving him some sort of look because as he sipped his coffee, he asked if I was alright. I blinked a few times before nodding. He set his cup down and chuckled, "You're unusually quiet, Ryuzaki." I looked back at the cubes I was previously messing with, "Is that so?" I stacked one cube on top of another, first creating a pillar, then adding more for a pyramid. I heard him rise from his chair, his footsteps coming closer, but I didn't dare look at him. I pretended as if I was completely indulged in what I was doing. Light grabbed the arm rest and directed the chair to where I would face him so swiftly; I didn't know I knocked my pyramid over until I heard the clank of them hitting the floor.

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for a long-lasting kiss. I picked up my hands and gripped his hair tightly. The kisses grew more in intensity. After several blissful moments, he pulled away for air. I open my eyes and realized what just happened. I awkwardly removed my hands and leaned my forehead against the back of my seat. My eyes were wide. His hand never moved from my neck. Then, he slid it in my shirt, feeling my flesh, sending chills down my spine. My hold on my knees grew tighter with ever tingling second. He began extracting his hand, and took my shirt along with it. My mouth was agape, thoughts raging. I denied all contemplations that were remote to sexual situations. There's a logical explanation to the removal of my shirt, his watch must've gotten caught on it. That theory would work, if he was wearing his watch on his left wrist. Still, I tricked my mind in believing so. There would be no way I would share intimacy with Kira. Only, how would I enlighten myself as to why his hand was there in the first place?

I inelegantly emerged out of my chair and walked to the counter, collecting fresh sugar cubes and sticking a couple in my mouth. I turned around and Light was right there, in my face, just a couple inches away. I swallowed the chewed sugar and he lunged at me. I dropped the poor sugar cube victims on the merciless ground. He kissed roughly, pushing me up against the counter. He slipped his tongue in and immediately dominated mine. I rushed to work on those buttons that locked away the body within. I know what I tried convincing myself just a minute ago, but he was too tempting to pass up. I tossed the shirt to the side, eagerly touching his abdomen and wrapping my arms around it. He reluctantly pulled away from me, breathing deeply, and then he started to kiss down my neck, then my chest, stomach. His hands were planted on the face of the counter. After every kiss was placed, a soft moan escaped my lips. He reached my jeans and initiated unbuttoning them with his teeth, along with the zipper. He came back up and continued our make-out session. Our tongues collided; more enthusiasm was expressed on my end.

I ran my fingers through his glossy hair, hesitantly rising my leg in between his thighs. He gasped at first contact, but moaned also. He reached for the belt hoops at my hips and gradually slid them downward. I felt him all over. The anticipation was agonizing. Just then, we heard the dinging of the elevator. We instantly stopped, but paused for a moment, complete and utter disappointment filling our eyes. We quickly got dressed, and finished just in time for the doors to open. I gathered up the dead sugar cubes and tossed them in the trash. I gloomily looked over at the person incased in the metal box, who should be there for all eternity. It was Misa, how expected. It's only been a full hour since she last saw Light.

I peered over at Light, a dark, stormy cloud floated above his head. Misa rushed to Light, showering him in kisses and speaking in her usual obnoxious manner. How arrogant she is, or if Light's appearance is a façade, than how arrogant I am. Her presence alone makes me feel decrepit inside. There's only one question that hangs in my mind: Does she understand this enigma known as Light? Watching her kiss Light made my heart ache. I headed for the elevator, wishing to escape this hell. When Light could get a word in, he stated, "Sorry, Misa, but I can't socialize at the moment. Ryuzaki and I still have a lot of work ahead of us." She began pouting as he scurried over in my direction and led me to the elevator's interior. He pressed a button, Misa sat in his chair, crossing her legs and arms. I tapped my foot…just wait until these doors close.


End file.
